User talk:Zara E
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Switching off RTE RTE refers to Rich Text Editor, an horrible editing program by Wikia. It makes your editing experience worse and makes you suffer. To turn it off, head to , click Editing and check off "Enable Rich Text Editing". It will save you the trouble.- Sketchist 03:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!! My signature was doing stupid things (sigh; it still is by the looks of things); I will use this piece of text to try and get it to work (I switched off the rich text editing) so please don't worry if you see this has been edited several times. My internet is slow so it may take it's time to get it right. Part of the problem was that the preview screen had me confused; I wasn't sure if it showed the links directly, or what. --Zara E 03:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Blame the RTE, the menace. To sign your post, just add ~~~~ at the end of your comment(s). If you need any help, I'm available.- Sketchist 03:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I finally got it working now, thanks! Would've taken alot longer without your help; so thanks again. Zara E 04:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I Guess That Shows Me :Sorry if I came across as pushy and stubborn; I don't mean any offence. Thank you for taking me seriously though and putting the right acknowledgements. Being a veteran Deviantart member I know how people dislike their artworks not being credited, and many will take action (I say "nmany" because I myself have not had the problem being that my art is kinda crap for anyone to want to use or show lol). For example, artists dislike their works being uploaded on photobucket or blogs - even if it's just a display of someone's fave images or something. There's actually an entire forum dedicated to rooting out such displays of art. I guess the main reason I bought up the thing about crediting that image was because I can see this site has made huge attempts to be professional and I wouldn't want that to be thwarted if someone were to make complaints about their art in future. I'll likely keep an eye out while browsing pages here for similar situations, but only with the same intent to make this a professional wikia. Thanks again, your time has been much appreciated. Zara E 02:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Fanon :Thank you for taking the time to review it. May I please ask what were the main things that stuck out which you think would likely be best to be revised? (only that which you can remember off the top of your head, I don't want to use too much more of your time). Again thanks for your time, it was much appreciated. Kind regards, Zara E 02:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages response :Nah, it's easier to reply on your own talk page. Much more organised and you don't have to go back and forth to check for new messages. That's why signature templates like the above sucks; they lack proper time-posting format.- Sketchist 02:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm... It's good to see you joined Halo Fanon Yay, your here on HF, your stories were always the best quality.Echo 1125 13:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC)